


Let me down easy (before you go)

by Jedi_Jed



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I know shit-all about tagging, I'm sorry but I don't ship Mitchko, Miko is gay, also there's like five fics with these two as a pairing, pretty much it's one-night stand between coworkers, so Five is 19 and Zahra is 21 or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Jed/pseuds/Jedi_Jed
Summary: Zahra wakes up. . . in Five’s bed. . . without any clothes on. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.Or the Five x Zahra fic that we all needed but almost nobody had the balls to write.
Relationships: Hector Nieves | High Five/Zahra Rashid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Let me down easy (before you go)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday today so ya’ll can have this self-indulgent fic between Five and Zahra I’ve been working on for some time now, enjoy!  
> I don’t own Glitch Techs or any of its affiliates (but if I did season three would already be here)

Zahra’s eyes flickered open, the cloak of sleep lifting from her mind steadily. Rays of soft sunlight were streaming in from the windows, landing right on her face and the surrounding pillow. She felt like someone just slammed her head into a wall, and she let out a weak, sleep-laden groan, clutching her head with her right hand.

What the hell was this? Since when did sleeping leave her with a head- Wait, why was there sunlight?

The question didn’t seem to be important to the casual viewer, but her bed intentionally didn’t have any windows near it, and from what she could feel, it wasn’t supposed to be queen-sized either. This wasn’t making any sense, but her muddled thoughts couldn’t seem to put two and two together.

Zahra turned to look at her alarm clock, but was surprised to see nothing there. Where had her bedside table gone?

She sat up bleary-eyed, and when the blanket fell off, she realized she was naked. This was starting to get weird, first the new bed, headache, and missing alarm clock, now this as well?

she always wore pajamas to bed, and if she had a hard day at work then she’d just collapse into bed with her clothes on. Her headache was slowly coming down, but she still couldn’t seem to hold a thought. What the hell was going on? She rubbed her eyes to clear the remaining sleep crusties from her eyes, and she gasped as she looked around her environment.

This wasn’t her room.

This room was larger than hers, and it was more square-shaped. There was a desk covered in plixel technology and large gaming computer in the corner, and a closet right next to it. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right, and the right one was slightly ajar, letting Zahra see that it connected to a bathroom, meaning the left one probably led to a hallway.

The walls had a completely different wallpaper then hers, not to mention they were covered in vintage videogame posters. The floors were wooden and seemed to be pretty clean, not counting her clothes that surrounded the bed.

Her eyes caught sight of a white, soft-looking cloth at the end of the bed, and her eyes widened as she recognized it. Her hijab appeared to have been thrown haphazardly at the end of the bed, and she very slowly lifted her a hand up to her head, flinching when she felt her coarse hair and not the softness of fabric.

Now Zahra was worried, what had happened to make her take off her hijab? She tried to recall last night, but she could only remember bits and pieces, like watching a movie by blinking.

Zahra could feel her heart rate elevating, and her stress levels were rising like a tsunami after an earthquake. This wasn’t good, she needed to slow down and remember what happened, and quickly.

“C’mon Zahra, you got this.” She said to herself, closing her eyes and meditating on her racing thoughts, forcing them to slow down.

She took deep, slow, methodical breaths, and her heart rate eventually evened out. She could do this, she just needed to think about last night.

A groan to her left made Zahra freeze before she could try though, and she prayed to whatever was out there as she turned her head to see what made the sound.

It appeared her prayer was left unanswered, because lying down next to her, without a care in the world, was a still sleeping Five. The sheet that had rolled off her was still covering his bottom half, but his abdomen and chest were uncovered.

He seemed to be peaceful, almost babylike, while sleeping. He emitted a peaceful and calm exterior, nothing at all like Zahra, whose cheeks had turned bright red from embarrassment and realization.

Her memories broke through the floodgate that seemed to be holding them back as she stared at the sleeping gamer, and she groaned in agony from the surge in information.

\------

_A party at HQ. . . leaving near midnight. . . hitching a ride with Five. . ._

_Deciding to spend the night at his apartment. . . pulling him in for a kiss after closing the door. . ._

_The sound of ripping clothes and whispered curses. . . The feel of Five’s skin against her fingers. . ._

_The smell of their mixed arousal. . . The sight of him applying a condom to his member. . . Collapsing in bed together. . ._

_The taste of his lips on hers as he enters her. . . The sound of his ragged breathing and her breathy laugh. . ._

_His hand pushing her Hijab off. . . That same hand running through her hair. . . Zahra leaving a hickey on his neck. . ._

_the pressure in her loins becoming too much. . . Crying out in rapture as he releases inside her. . . Her legs tightening around him from her own climax. . ._

_\--------_

Zahra immediately placed a hand over her mouth, unbelieving her own memories. Her anxiety immediately returned, and one thought kept coming back to her; _I slept with my crush._

As if to accentuate her point, Five mumbled something in his sleep that sounded a lot like her name, and the smallest of smiles seemed to flicker on his lips.

That was too much for Zahra. In a flurry of motion, she jumped out of bed, grabbed most of her clothes, and somehow ran to the bathroom in the timespan of a few seconds. She slammed the door shut and locked it before sinking to the floor.

How the hell had this happened? They were friends, but friends didn’t take each other home and sleep with them. Her blush returned as she remembered some of their more, ahem, _intimate_ moments. Zahra pushed the thought to the back of her mind before standing up, but not before looking in the mirror above the sink.

The first thing to get her attention was her exposed hair. It felt weird to not have her hijab on, and she once again lifted her hand to feel the wild unbrushed strands. Her hair was still coarse and tangled, but Zahra didn’t shy away from the feel this time. After running a hand through her hair a few times, Zahra’s eyes trailed down her face and onto her swollen lips.

The sight once again reminded Zahra of her night of passion, and she quickly refocused her gaze onto a blemish on her neck, only to realize that it was a hickey. Her ears turned red again, and Zahra tore her eyes from the mirror so she could get dressed.

She was in the middle of putting her shirt back on when three light knocks on the door made her freeze. Without a doubt Zahra knew she couldn’t face Five so soon, let alone ever again. She quickly eyed the small window inside the bathroom as a possible escape route, how much of a drop was it to the ground?

She quickly ran over to the window, but her optimism quickly turned to disappointment when she saw the four-story fall to the ground, no way in hell to survive that. She was contemplating the possibility rushing Five when there were another three knocks on the door, this time accompanied by a voice.

“Hey uh Zahra, you in there?”

If Zahra was at HQ she would have countered with something sarcastic like ‘ _No, I’m definitely **not** in here_’ or something along the same lines, but at the moment she couldn’t even squeak out a reply, let alone pull off something witty.

Zahra was now stuck, Five was right outside the door, and the window was way too high to jump from. Her gauntlet was dead as well, so she couldn’t parkour down either.

Closing her eyes, Zahra steeled herself to open the door. It would most likely be embarrassing, and definitely memorable, but she could handle herself as long she kept a level head and didn’t stare at him to long.

She was about to open the door when she sneaked another glance at the mirror and realized in horror that she still didn’t have her hijab on. Zahra quickly did a one-eighty on the bathroom, but her hijab was nowhere to be seen.

Now that she thought about it, did she even grab her hijab off the bed? She re-imagined her steps to the bathroom, and nowhere did she remember picking it up.

_Damnit Zahra,_ she thought, _why can’t you just be cool for once?_

She was still mentally berating herself when Five knocked on the door once more.

“Hey um, Zahra, did you forget your hijab out here?”

_Of course he noticed._

Stealing herself once again Zahra got ready to open the door, and with one deep breath, she unlocked and flung open the door, only to be greeted by the sight of a shirtless Five.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> So um, what do you guys think? I’m not sure if I want to continue this fic, but if it gets good hits and positive comments then I’ll finish it. I will put out the next chapter though, mostly because the rest of the gang reacting to the ship is too good for me to pass up. Anyway, please comment and give me feedback on whether or not this fic is up to standard and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
